Macro base stations are used in high performing cells and provide a large coverage area. A femto base station is installed at a home or at office to provide better service and covers a small area. In the existing scenario, the macro based station advertises information of a large number of neighbor base stations to the mobile device. This increases the air interface signaling in the network. The mobile device then searches for a corresponding home femto base station from the information. The search process becomes tedious and leads to battery drainage in the mobile device.